


Two Strong Minds

by seraphicseeker (orphan_account)



Series: Stuck in a Realm [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Arguing, Drowning, Enemies to Friends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Gone Wrong, PTSD, Stranded, Tony Being Tony, forced to work together, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/seraphicseeker
Summary: The Avengers were battling Loki, and it looked like it would be a quick fight— at least that's what Tony thought until Loki pulled a stupid stunt. He started chanting a new spell that the team hadn't heard before; Thor pointed out that this was not Asgard magic.Everything went to shit from there.





	Two Strong Minds

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series. Might do two more parts, still debating. I love frostiron! Not as much as Stony though jiji. Thoughts?

Tony really wanted a day off. He really did. But it seemed fate had another plan, and by that, it was Loki. He was in the middle of Central Park babbling about great power and authority. Same thing every time. Couldn't Thor put a leash on him?

The Avengers were battling him, and it looked like it would be a quick fight— at least that's what Tony thought until Loki pulled a stupid stunt. He started chanting a new spell that the team hadn't heard before; Thor pointed out that this was not Asgard magic.

Everything went to shit from there.

Loki panicked as his magic kept expanding and expanding. He couldn't control it. Tony was the closest to him, trying to snap Loki out of it.

"What are you doing? Stop this!" Tony said, looking desperate.

"I can't!" Loki yelled, and recoiled from the blast that would hit any second.

Steve made an attempt to stop Tony from going nearer into the green light. But he halted as the ground shook and cracked. Natasha and Clint tumbled down. "Avengers, get out of the way! Tony, don't go any closer—"

"I can't move," Tony hissed. "The suit isn't responding. JARVIS, talk to me buddy." His AI didn't reply back. This was not a good sign. "Damn it! I need to check—"

Suddenly, the area shone so brightly that everybody had to shut their eyes, then it was gone. As Steve opened his eyes, he gasped when he saw that Loki and Tony were no longer in sight.

"Tony? Tony!" Steve screamed.

Natasha climbed to her feet and helped Clint up, who groaned from pain. Hulk had transformed back into Bruce, and eyed his surroundings before frowning. "Weren't we fighting Loki?"

"We were. But he's gone... and so is Tony."

* * *

Tony screamed as he descended from the sky. Shit! His suit still wasn't working, and it looked like no one was going to come to his aid. He crashed onto a tree, then the ground, hard. Huh. At least it was a safe landing.

He took off his helmet and spat blood on the ground. Tony blinked. This couldn't be right. He craned his neck, scanning the area once again; but he saw the same thing: a forest. Huge trees with vines, colorful flowers at the size of hands. He wasn't in Kansas anymore.

Using all his strength, Tony pushed out of the suit, stumbling out to land on the dirt. "Am I in the amazon forest?" But how could that be? Tony was in New York minutes ago. It made no sense.

Then he remembered... Loki. It had to be his doing.

He sighed and then glanced at his iron suit. He couldn't take it. Tony had to leave it. No matter how defenseless he'd be. "So long, buddy." Tony took a deep breath and stalked away, ignoring the guilt that washed over him.

Loki was going to pay for this.

His jumpsuit was getting dirty with mud and sweat. Jesus, it was hot. So far no super villain. Tony jumped a few logs and avoided the vines at all cost. He was pretty positive he saw a snake disguise as one an hour ago.

He wondered if the other Avengers were looking for him. They had to be. Maybe JARVIS was helping them right at the very moment.

"Curses!" Tony heard a familiar voice just ahead. Glad Loki decided to make an appearance.

Tony went through a shrub, poking his head out to see what Loki was doing. He appeared to be concentration on his hands, then he chanted in ancient Norse language. But nothing happened.

"Why isn't this working," Loki spat.

"Looks like I'm not the only one having trouble with something," Tony said as he made his appearance.

"Stark, what do you want?"

Tony rolled his eyes, now wasn't the time for anger. "The same thing I'm assuming you want to do as well. Go to Earth. So hurry up, send me home. I'll kick your ass later."

Loki flushed and clenched his fists, then lowly said, "My magic isn't working. I've never had a problem before." He extended his fingers, trying again to cast a spell, only for nothing to happen again.

"So what you're saying is we're stuck here?"

"Precisely."

"Ah." Tony took a deep breath and looked above at the sky, and the first time he noticed that it wasn't blue, but rather light orange.

Loki raised his eyebrow. "You're taking this rather well."

Tony shrugged. "Could be worse." He could be by himself.

"I suppose." Loki sighed. "I hate to say this but we both need our strong minds if we are going to get out of here." Tony wanted to laugh because Loki said it in a dreadful tone.

"Do you know where we are?" Tony asked.

"No," Loki confessed, "I don't recognize this realm. I only know the nine main ones—"

"Time-travel, maybe?" That was his first guess since everything seemed like the Jurassic era.

"No. I'm certain we are in another realm. This isn't Midgard."

As Tony was about to ask another question, a roar echoed through the forest, startling both of them. "That's not a dinosaur..." Tony trailed off. "I don't know about you but I'm out of here!"

Loki nodded and started to run towards the opposite direction. "I just need to be faster than you! The creature can have you!" And holy shit, Loki was fast.

"Asshole!" Tony spat. Some things never change. He really wished he was in his iron suit.

They ran for twenty minutes before finally stopping behind a big, old stump. Tony flopped down and leaned back to the bark while glaring at Loki. "Thanks for ditching me, asshole. What happened to working together?"

Loki shook his head and then made a sneer. "I never said anything about working together. I specifically said 'we both need our strong minds.'" Tony groaned.

"Okay. I know we're enemies and all, but I'm all you got, and if you want my strong mind," he mocked, "we need to do a truce. If not, we both go our own ways." This was not the time to do a threat, but it had to be done so Loki could see that Tony was being serious.

"You foolish mortal," he hissed. "Do you honestly think you'll survive out here?" 

"I have more of a fighting chance than you," Tony countered. "You have no magic, which means you're vulnerable."

"Says the Man without Iron," Loki growled.

"Uh-uh. I'm very resourceful with or without my suit, but are you?"

Loki snarled and stomped the ground. If he had his magic he could've killed Tony. "Fine. Truce, for now." Tony wondered if Loki was always this difficult— and if so— he felt bad for Thor.

Maybe they could get along.

* * *

Tony was so fucking wrong. Loki was beyond demanding. He wouldn't listen to Tony's opinions or ideas. Nothing. Also, he had to do most of the hunting because Loki's excuse was that it wasn't prince-like. It's only been three days, and Tony couldn't take much more of this.

Everything came to a point one afternoon when Tony suggested that they go to another direction. Loki ignored him and continued going forward.

He snapped and shoved Loki from behind. Tony didn't know if it was because Loki was pissing him off or that they were stuck together— Either way, Tony had enough.

"I'm sick and tired of you doing what you want! I didn't sign up for this."

"You pesky mortal!" Loki hissed as he turned around. "I may not have my magic but I can certainly kill—" He was caught off by Tony punching him in the face.

"I like to see you try," Tony spat.

Loki gritted his teeth, finally snapping as he attacked Stark, who was more than ready to fight. They went at it. Tony was blocking and trying to get the upper hand, but Loki was fast. Too fast for him. Loki got a good hit on his abdomen, taking the air out of Tony.

Tony expected Loki to finish him right there and then— magic or not— however, the god flipped him over and snatched his arm as he placed it on his back in an upwards angle to prevent Tony from moving, and also so he could feel pain. Tony winced but he didn't scream. He wouldn't allow Loki to hear him in agony.

"Are you done with this child's play, Stark?" he asked in a stern tone. Tony thrashed from underneath, and he almost succeeded in freeing himself, if it wasn't for Loki getting on top of him, straddling Tony.

"Get off of me!" Tony growled, then shut his eyes as his arm went higher. Shit. Loki could break his arm if he wanted to.

"Stop fighting me."

"Fine! Now can you move," Tony choked out. The whole position was embarrassing from him. He had never expected to be in this position with Loki.

Loki raised his eyebrow, observing Stark before finally it dawned to him what the problem was. He smirked and made no attempt to move, just yet. "Feeling arouse, Stark?"

"Fuck you!"

"Is that your preference?" Loki loosened his arm a bit while he used his other arm to touch Tony's neck. He could feel Tony tensing and his shoulders hunching, almost as in disgust.

He quickly released Tony and stood up. "We must get going," was all he said as he began to walk. Tony frowned, surprised by the sudden attitude change. Nevertheless, he was grateful that it was over before it could get worse.

As he quietly followed Loki, he realized that they were going in the direction Tony had suggested earlier.

* * *

They got better at getting along. Well, kind of. They still argued once in a while, but Loki started to consider on Stark's ideas. Ever since the fighting incident Loki never attempted to get close to Tony.

Tony didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed. He hadn't had another person touch him in two weeks.

* * *

There were too many damn trees around. Tony had seen weird looking animals in the forest. Some were indescribable and horrifying to even see. However, some did appear like the basic animals from back home— except with a few quirks. He had seen a snake with two heads, a bird that could breathe fire, and a frog with sharp teeth.

They avoided getting near any of them.

Tony took a break once his body couldn't keep up anymore. "Give me twenty minutes and I'll be good." Loki nodded and stood guard. It's amazing that Loki didn't sweat at all.

Shutting his eyes, he let out a sigh of relief as he enjoyed the birds chirping from above him.

"Stark!" Loki whispered loudly, prompting Tony to sit up and shout, "What?"

Loki had his daggers out and pointed to the creature next to Tony. Oh shit.

As Tony tilted his head to see the monster, he blinked when he saw light pink fur nearly touching his sleeve. It was long, probably three feet long. It seemed like a caterpillar. A fucking huge one.

Tony froze. He was afraid that if he were to move the creature would attack. But the last thing he expected was the caterpillar to rub on his arm for affection, like a puppy. Tony slowly reached towards him, ignoring Loki's protests, and petted the strange bug.

"You're kind of cute." The fur was soft and fluffy; similar to a cat.

The caterpillar made a satisfied purr. Tony decided fuck it and carried the bug in his arms.

"Are you insane!" Loki exclaimed. "It could eat you."

Tony shrugged. He climbed to his feet, careful not to injure the caterpillar. "It seems harmless. C'mere." He walked to Loki and offered him the furry bug. "Pet it. The fur feels nice."

Loki hesitated, but he put his daggers back into his pockets, then slowly petted the caterpillar. Tony chuckled at Loki's shocked expression.

His lips curled up, and Tony's eyes widened as he saw a genuine smile on Loki's lips. He looked adorable. Tony felt his heart beat nonstop— to his horror— because it was for Loki. A villain.

As if on cue, Loki locked gaze with his, both said nothing but watch each other. Tony never noticed that Loki was actually handsome. In his eyes, Loki had looked like a thin, scary looking wizard with crazy, raven hair. But now, under the sunlight, Loki was glowing and youthful; his eyes were jaded green as Tony stared into them. Why hadn't he ever noticed?

 _Because he's a villain, genius_ , his mind reminded him.

"Tony," Loki started, but was interrupted by a familiar roar they had heard on the first day.

"Fuck!" He put the caterpillar down when it began to squirm violently in his arm. He watched the bug disappear through the tall grass. "We gotta get out of here."

The monster was closer than ever. The ground shook by the footsteps that were approaching. Tony wasted no time to grab Loki's hand and dashed to the other side. He didn't know where they were going, but it was better than to wait for the monster.

They exited the forest, but ran into a dead end. It was rocky side, nothing but dirt and rocks. There was nowhere to hide. Tony went near the edge, and he gasped as he saw a lake below. Oh no. They were fucked.

He was not going to jump in there! He'd rather face the monster—

 _Fuck that_ , Tony thought as the monster finally emerged. It was a combination of a bear, warthog, and rhino. The face was the warthog since it had tusks; horn from rhino; and everything else was the bear. The fur was pitch black and it was the size of a car. Honestly, Tony preferred a dinosaur.

It charged towards them, and it was a mistake as the corner couldn't take the monster's weight. It collapsed. Tony let go of Loki's hand as he tried to shield himself from the rocks around him.

Loki and Tony both fell down the cliff and into the murky water. Tony was the first to react, but in horror, he started to have flashbacks from his time in the Middle East.

He froze. Tony no longer moved his arms, instead he floated as water entered his mouth and throat. It was getting cold. Never in a million years did he think he would die in water.

Tony's eyes fluttered open, then slowly closing. He didn't have the energy to keep them open for long. Everything was getting dark. Then out of nowhere he saw light in front of him _. Is this heaven?_  Tony thought. He peered, trying to focus on the light— since when was heaven's light... green?

The green light in front of him was Loki's hand, who was using his magic to guide him over to Tony. Either Tony was losing it or he was close to dying because Loki seemed concerned. His eyes were wide with fear before he bit his lips from letting out a shout.

Tony gave him a sad smile as he shut his eyes, welcoming the darkness for once.

Death was supposed to be painless, so why was his throat and chest hurting?

"Damn it, Stark! I will not let you die a meaningless death," he heard Loki's voice from nowhere. "I'd rather stab you a thousand times!" Seriously, where was his voice coming from? All Tony could see was pitch black. "I won't let you die."

Suddenly, Tony coughed up water, gasping for air like a madman. Loki steadied him as Tony tried to sit up. Tony was breathing heavily and his throat ached so much it's as if he swallowed glass. He leaned onto Loki's shoulder without thinking, grasping onto his arm as he fought to stay focus on what just occurred.

Tony drowned. He almost died. By his fear.

He coughed a few more times, hoarse and raspy. As he blinked, he tilted his head to the side with half-lidded eyes, and there was Loki, clutching on Tony like a lifeline.

"L-Loki?" Tony said in a breathless voice. "You saved me."

And just like that, Loki broke away from Tony. He let go of him, and got occupied by pushing his drenched hair to the back, trying to compose himself. Tony could see everything through, though. He saw that Loki was trembling and his face was turned away so Tony wouldn't be able to see his face.

"Thank you," he whispered. As much as Tony wanted to come up with a funny remark to lighten the mood, he could painfully see that Loki didn't want to hear any of it.

Loki shook his head before letting out a hollow chuckle. "A superhero thanking I, Loki, a notorious villain. That's unheard of." Tony frowned. Loki still hadn't gaze at him, in fact, he refused to let Tony see him in such a weak state.

Tony called him again. "Loki—"

"What will the other avengers think if they see you thanking me? Most likely laugh." Loki's shoulders fell as he gazed at the dirt below him.

"You're wrong. They would thank you for saving my life," Tony stated; he didn't like hearing Loki talk like this, with: desperation and regret.

"They will blame me, Stark," he said in a defeated tone. "And perhaps, it is my fault."

Tony slowly climbed to his feet, chest heaving, then he staggered towards Loki. He had enough of this bullshit. "Look." Tony grabbed Loki by his arm and hauled him up, not caring the bewildered expression that he wore. "Yeah, we're in the mess in the first place because of you. But I'll be damned if you have anything to do with my death!"

Loki's brow furrowed, then he glanced at the hand Tony had on his bicep. "You do not fear me?"

Tony snorted. "I stopped fearing the moment we were stuck together in the god's forsaken realm. C'mon, you need me! I'm pretty reliable and resourceful." He smiled when he saw Loki's lips curling up a bit before he forced it down.

"You do have a point, Stark." Loki sighed, and again looked at his arm to see Tony's hand. He never liked anyone touching him. Loki could barely stand Thor touching him, and he only did so because he was family. For a strange reason he didn't mind Tony. Perhaps being near him for one month changed that.

Letting go of his bicep, Tony flopped down and stretched out his limbs. "I don't know about you but I'm tired. Can we just stay here for a while? Can't feel my legs."

Loki didn't protest, instead he sat beside Tony and did the same thing. "I'm quite exhausted as well. I used a lot of energy pulling you out of the water."

At the mention of energy, Tony recalled something he saw underwater. Green light. "I thought you had no magic," Tony narrowed his eyes to him, "so why did your hands glow green?" He couldn't help but be angry that Loki lied to him.

"I don't have magic," Loki reassured. "I don't know how to explain this..." He gazed at the sky, as if it would give him the answers he was seeking. "Magic is a part of me. Even if it's gone, it's still inside me. Lingering. A man of science wouldn't understand what I'm talking about."

"No, I get it. It's like my arc reactor." Tony pulled up his shirt to show it. "It's a part of me. No matter what."

Loki rolled his eyes and said, "You're a foolish man, Stark."

Tony smiled in relief when he saw Loki reverting back to himself. He called that a win.

* * *

It had been two months. They weren't getting rescued. Loki wasn't going to get his magic back and magically teleport them away to earth. To safety. Tony began to lose hope.

"Loki, we're never going home, are we?" he asked in a hopeless voice.

Loki's silence was all the answer Tony needed to know. He didn't know what was worse: Loki not giving him a reply, or that he knew they were both stuck there. Forever.

They had bonded overtime, which Tony still found weird— he was forming a friendship with a villain. But since Loki had no magic he supposed it wasn't so bad. There had been some interesting topics once in a while, a few laughs from each other, and bad memories from their past. Overall, they were making progress.

As night started to set, they found a cave where they could rest for the night. They still had no clue where they were going but it wouldn't stop them from searching for something. Anything.

Tony made the fire with two rocks while Loki collected wood nearby. It was a team effort. Loki had confessed that he had no clue about survival skills; his brother was more skilled at that than him. He had usually relied on his magic for such mundane things. That explained a lot.

The air was chilly this time, sending a shiver down Tony's spine. It was going to be a cold night, he could tell. Tony's jumpsuit wouldn't keep him warm. He got closer to the fire and hoped that it would be enough.

It wasn't.

Tony trembled. He raised his hands close to the flames. Shuffling was heard from behind but Tony didn't turn, knowing Loki was probably pacing and pondering how get out of the realm. He never bothered Loki when deep in thoughts. He made that mistake once.

Tony rubbed his hands together before pressing them on his cheeks. God, the warmth was amazing.

Suddenly, he was covered with something on his shoulders, warming Tony ten times. He gazed over his shoulder in shock. Loki had taken off his leather, long-sleeve amour to offer it to Tony. Loki never once looked at his direction, instead he eyed the entrance of the cave.

As he put on the amour, Tony didn't feel so cold anymore. "Thanks," he said. Loki ignored him as he leaned against the wall with crossed arms, glancing at the dark sky.

It dawned to Tony that what they were doing wasn't 'being friends' anymore. No. It was something more, and Tony had no clue what to do with this information.


End file.
